crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aero
"He's an elusive man who can sneak away at any second. If you manage to get him, don't leave him unguarded; turn your back for a second and he's gone. And even if you do do that, he has his contacts. They'll make sure you turn your back to him anyways." -A Halcyon officer's description of Aero Summary "He's just one guy. You really think he could escape?" "You've obviously never met him." -Two Halcyon officers after Aero's capture in 2017 Ever since Aero was old enough, he was always an outlaw. Jumping from state to state, bank to bank, he has become known nationwide as one of the deadliest men is history. He always carries a weapon with him, although he knows that no one will catch him. He makes sure that his disguises are convincing, he stays out of sight, and doesn't mess with things that didn't directly affect him. Aero couldn't care less about killing. He rarely has emotional attachments with anyone and he never feels remorse about killing anyone he hates or even remotely dislikes. Especially Halcyon operatives. Phoenix "This is going to be fun." -Aero, right before robbing a bank in San Francisco Phoenix originally called him in early 2011 with a large offer if he were to do some "chores" for them. He started by robbing a small bank in Arizona to get Phoenix some cash. Later, after selling Halcyon's information, Aero robbed another bank in San Francisco, where he received a rather large paycheck for his work. Aero eventually decided that he was tired of risking his life and he could get much more money in a higher position. When Phoenix refused to promote him, Aero defected to Crimson in late 2018. Aero works for Phoenix totally does not work for Phoenix. Halcyon "Phoenix is my family. I would never betray them. Not even if you gave me The Director's position and paid me twice the money." -Aero, during his capture in 2017 After robbing the bank in Arizona, Aero caught the attention of Halcyon, where Wren personally called Aero to do a job for them. Aero knew he could make some money off of this, so he agreed. After a few missions for Halcyon, he sold their information to Phoenix. Halcyon discovered this, and attempted to execute him, yet he was saved by his buddy, Striker. Aero decided to go back into the field for Phoenix for the next couple of years, fighting off Halcyon. Trivia * His text color is baby blue. * Aero is not a spy. * Aero used to use a UP9, but now he uses dual steel Ravens. * He may or may not be a furry. * Aero once snuck into Rebel's room, using the ventilation system. He placed a microcam to spy on Rebel. Not that he's a spy. Why would you say he's a spy? He's not. ** He uses the camera to watch Rebel sleep. * Aero has a framed picture of Rebel in his office. * Aero is Russian. * UwU (He's definitely a furry.) Category:Characters